A conveyor device according to the related art includes article supports such as trays that are provided on their respective travel units so as to travel on a conveying path. In such a conveyor device, a clearance is left between the adjacent article supports. The clearance is covered with an infilling member such as a cover, thereby preventing an article from being dropped or caught into the clearance. For example, in WO 00/02802 (“Patent Literature 1”), a cover member (infilling member) is slidably attached to the underside of an article support so as to cover a gap (clearance) left between the article supports of adjacent conveyor units.
In the conveyor device, the article support is provided so as to tilt relative to a travel unit. An article on the article support is discharged to a chute that includes a slope with a tilted surface or a conveyor, e.g., a roller conveyor. When the article on the article support is discharged to the chute, the infilling member is tilted with the article support.